Rumah Angker And Akatsuki Chapter:1
by Cache21
Summary: Di markas suatu organisasi yang GaJe
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Dan Hantu Rumah Tua

Naruto punya Tukang Bakso*dikulitin Masashi Kishimoto*

Rated:T ajalah.

Genre:Horror,Mistery,Humor.

Summary:Di markas suatu organisasi yang GaJe

Mohon maaf bila ini tidak nyambung karena saya orang baru di disini jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi bila jelek,mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**Chap1:Hantu Rumah Mewah**

Suatu Hari di pagi yang cerah burung burung bernyanyi dengan ketika burung itu hinggap di pohon terdengarlah bunyi yang tidak sedap.

"Bangun dasar anak anak yang tidak berguna",kata seorang kepada anggotanya sambil mukul mukul panci 2kilo(?).

"Hei kau kenapa sih kayak orang gila,pake pukul pukul panci lagi",kata seseorang berambut merah dan memiliki banyak sekali boneka Barbie.

"iya,Un",kata seseorang berambut kuning seperti jigong*diledakin sama Deidara*dan memiliki 2 jenis kelamin*saya juga bingung*

"Pein itu panci peninggalan ibuku tau,itu panci yang biasanya untuk ibuku memasak pisang goring tau",kata leleki yang menggunakan masker busuk*di karate oleh kakuzu*dan memiliki mata ijo yang doyan uang.

"eh,kalian ngomong jangan sembarangan dong,gue ke sini Cuma mau ngasi tau kita bakal liburan ke rumah yang mewah".jelas leader yang diketahui berinisial Pein.

"Waah,Apa benar leader_sama,(un)",kata anggota akatsuki serempak.

"enggak,ya iya lah pergi gue kan juga perlu hiburan dikit",kata pemimpin akatsuki bernama Pein*di tusuk pein*.

"asik,Tobi anak baik juga ikut horeee",kata orang yang memakai topeng lollipop jeruk,srikaya,nanas,plus jigong naruto*di mangekyou Tobi a.k.a Madara Uchia*

Naruto:"kok telinga gue sakit ya,berarti ada yang ngomongin gue nih."

Kakashi:kamu tuh yang enggak pernah ngerawat telinga lo,yang lo rawat hanya gigi lo,masih bau jigong lagi"

Naruto:"maaf soalnya air di rumah gue mampet jadi gue pake air parit aja,hehehehehe"

Kakashi:*sweetdrop*+*muntaber*

Oche beck to Setore*memang mau jualan*

Dan akatsuki kita yang terdampar di sebuah rumah*gara gara tadi saya tendang*

Para akatsuki pun Memasuki rumah yang mewah itu tapi terlihat kusam ketika baru membuka pintu ,krieeet, dan masuk semua tiba tiba…..

Gwahahahahahhahahah….terdengar suara orang pintu pun langsung tertutup dengan rapat,sangat rapat.

Akatsuki pun semakin takut melihat keadaan sekitar mereka dengan dinding yang dipenuhi lukisan ratu*saya lupa namanya pokoknya dia perempuan*dan lendir berwarna hijau…

Mata mereka tertuju pada perempuan yang berada di sudut kamar no.5.

Mereka semakin merinding melihat perempuan akhirnya Pein berani bertanya.

"Dik,kenapa adik berada di sini?",kata Pein setengah kencing kencing

Lalu perempuan itu mangajak Pein ke sebuah kamar,dan saat Pein membuka kamar itu…

Brakkkkk….

"Gyaaaa…",pein triak triak

**ABC Akan Be Continue**

Mohon kerja samanya dalam membangun Fict ini

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Dan Hantu Rumah Tua

Nartuo punya Tukang Sate*di pukul Masashi Kishimoto*

Rated: T ajalah

Genre:Horror,Mistery,Humor.

Ini Saya Lanjutin aja karena udah tidak sabar jadi Update nya papa yang penting HEPI.

**Chap2:Mencurigakan**

Saat Pein berteriak,semua anggota Akatsuki menjadi sangat dengan mengambil keputusan dengan cara Musyawarah,Voting,dan Muffakat mereka berani juga melihat Pein sang pemimpin.

"aduh un,gue takut,un",kata banci taman lawang*kena C5 deidara*

"enggak papa,lagian ini kan rumah mewah",kata kakek muda mata merah*di amaterasu Itachi*

"iii….Tobi anak baik kan takut tempat gelap"kata Tobi Anak Baik(T.A.B)

Mereka liat Pein dengan mulut berbuih kayak abis minum NARKOBA(Nasi goring,Korket,Bakwan)dengan setelan ngompol ala bayi berdiri*di hajar abis abisan*

Sepertinya Pein melihat apa yang dilihatnya…?

Saat semua mata menghadap ke atas….

(BGM:JrENgJreNgJrEnG JreNG)

Ada hantu sedang latihan Pramuka di lantai 2*di kejar kejar hantu*

Akatsuki:"author nya makin tak nyambung ni bikin cerita ato cari masalah ?"

Narrator yang menyamar menjadi Author pake Henge no Jutsu:Sorry mamen,jangan nangis gitu dink,ga baik"

Akatsuki:"APHHHA….!"

Author:"iya iya"

Akatsuki:"1…2…3…SERBUUU…!"

Author:"ampun"*lari lari gaje*

Author yang asli:"hehehehehe,bagus juga ni jurus,khikhikhi"

Okey Back To Problem

Mereka melihat hantu terbang di langit langit sambil membawa …

Hantu hantu itu sudah siap ingin membunuh mereka satu per ada seseorang yang menghilang dari dia?...

**KATSU**

**(BGM:DUARRRRRRR)**

Ternyata Deidara datang untuk menyelamatkan mereka hanta ternganga melihat penampilan deidara seperti Mbok yang Jual jamu beras Madu

Tapi di balik itu semua hantu yang terkena bom milik deidara akan balas dendam pada jam 12 malam tepat,dan tak aka nada yang selamat ancam para hantu.

Para akatsuki mulai komat kamit

"ooh..Jashin_sama tolong hambamu ini yang akan mati pada jam 12 malam",kata pak ustad hidan berasal Goa Lawang sawo*di penggal*

Dewa Jashin:"hai hidan sesungguhnya aku telah memberikan kepadamu hidup kekal,kau tak akan mati tapi teman teman mu yang mati,tapi partnermu pecinta duit,dia akan kuperpanjang umurnya dank u beri dia 4 jantung"

"Terima kasih Jashin_sama hikzz..hikzz.."kata pak ustad Hidan

"aku Ingin duit ku,ku simpan di bank tapi aku akan mati secepat ini di tangan hantu pada jam 12 malam nanti…huaaaaaaa"kata cadar mata ijo*sebenarnya saya ga tega ngeliatnya*

DI KAMAR KISAME DAN ITACHI

"itacho,apa kau merindukan adik mu?.."kata hiu alias Kissame

"berhenti memanggilku itacho,tapi…"kata orang ganteng tapi kriput*di potong *itachi

"KITA AKAN MATI DI SINI….HUAAAAA"kata mereka berdua

DI KAMAR PEIN DAN KONAN

"Pein,napa kamu ajak aku ke sini.."kata konan tereak pake Toa

"…"

"Pein"

"…"

"arghhh…"

DI KAMAR SASORI DEIDARA

"…:-D"

"…:-C"

"…:-0"

'KITA AKAN TAMAT DI SINI"katanya yang entah kenapa mereka meakai kata orang bisu

ZETSU TOBI JAGA MALAM

"oi,Tob,lo nggak takut..?"kata zetsu negro*dimakan zetsu itam*

"nggak.."kata Tobi berani

"oh,gitu,bagus dong"kata zetsu putih karena sering nyuri krim pemutih itachi

"iya…"kata tobi santai coy

"eh ada apaan tuh"kata zetsu negro

"i..iya a..apa itu..?"kata zetsu putih

"eh, mana mana..?"kata Tobi takut setengah mati

"Gyahhahahahah…Tobi kena bualin"kata duo zetsu serempak

"Grrrr..awas kalian berdua"kata tobi marah marah

"Mas,ada liatin kepala saya tidak..?",kata sesorang

"enngak tuh.."jawab Tobi enteng

Saat itu tobi pun terkejut dan lihat kebelakang…..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA….."teriaknya sampe bangunin empunya

**TBC:tu be continues**

**Kalo ADA kekurangan beri tau aja ya**

**Mohon kritiknya**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
